


Loopy Emotions

by eds_spaghets



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Implied Reddie - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, So many emotions, Sort Of, This is pure fluff, dentists?, loopy eddie, sonia is a good person, supportive friends, very short again, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_spaghets/pseuds/eds_spaghets
Summary: Eddie is anticipating his wisdom teeth removal surgery. He's only nervous for one thing, the after effects of the anesthesia.What could go wrong?





	1. First

“You know you’re going to say stupid stuff, right?” Beverly pointed out.

“I will not.”

“Eddie, you’re not immune to _anesthesia_ _.” Yes_ , Eddie already understood that from the countless times Stan had said it in these conversations.

“For the last time, I know _that._ But I am a conscious person, thank you very much, and I won’t lose my grip like a fucking pothead.” His words were quick and angry.

To put it simply, Eddie was one week away of his wisdom teeth removal. Bill, Stan and Beverly had already got theirs, and they did a pretty god job at calming him down from his nerves and what could go wrong.

What if the stiches don’t heal?

What if they get infected?

What if he never woke up from the anesthesia?

He had read the warning files about it. He knew every secondary effect and every possible outcome, chances of never waking up varied from 0,00025% to 0,0005%.

So, _yes._ He was terrified.

On the other hand, his friends brushed it off, telling him that it was nearly impossible for that to happen, and he should worry about other stuff. For example, the embarrassing things that anesthesia makes you do.

But Eddie claimed that he would be aware of his surroundings, and that he may be a little bit goofed out, but not enough to act like he had been drinking for hours.

 “You know _Stan_ , right Eddie? He lost his grip like a pothead, you’re going down too, bud.” Mike had been lucky enough to have non-problematic wisdom teeth.

“Just drop it, okay, guys?”

“Are you afraid of telling us some dirty secret of yours?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie was ready to start throwing punches, but his cheeks reddened nonetheless and he adverted his eyes away from him.

“ _Holy shit_ , you are!” Richie perked up in his seat. “You totally are! What is it? Is it embarrassing? Do you have a secret crush? _Oooooh,_ poor Eds is pinning!”

“Shut the fuck up, Trashmouth!” Eddie was fuming with annoyance and shame, he aimed to grab his small container with lettuce leaves.

Richie’s eyes bulged underneath his lenses. A smirk played on his lips. “Is it like a kink?”

The lettuce leaves flew to Richie’s face, he tried to protect himself but ended up failing. With greenery on his hair and lap, he still managed to laugh, just like some of their friends were.

“I’m just saying! If you’re not satisfied with our relation you could have said-“

“I think it’s enough, leave him alone Richie.” Stan was probably the only one on Eddie’s side. Last year he had been smart enough not to tell anyone about his surgery. For all they know, only Mike had been with him afterwards.

“Just be prepared, Eddie. You won’t have a mouth filter.” Ben joined the subject.

Eddie sighed for the twentieth time. “I won’t believe it till it happens, I’ll deny it if it does. Besides, none of you will be around to prove me wrong.”

 “We’ll invade your house. All six of us so your mom can’t stop us.” Beverly had been threatening him with multiple ways that the Losers would make their way to him somehow.

 “I’ll bring my folk’s camera.” Richie added.

“You guys annoy me.” And then he proceeded to get up from their table, bringing his lunch box with him and sit on an empty bench just a few steps away from them.

“We’re gonna get ya, Eds! Countdown begins, 6 days!”

Eddie flipped him off and took a bite of his sandwich.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Turns out that 3 days later the realisation hit him like a truck.

All it took was for him to see a 48 second video of Stan, his most down-to-earth friend, singing Snow White’s lyrics with a mouth full of bloody cotton.

Eddie watched, slightly dumbfounded, as Stan sang and pretended to catch birds on his fingers. His words were all slurred and his pitch was way off, dried blood smeared on his lips.

_‘With a shmile and asoooong life’s justa bwight sunny dayy!’_

Around Eddie, everyone was laughing at the video. He felt bad for Stan, who sat on the other side of the table with a very strict posture, a visible frown and pink cheeks.  


Ben was lowkey crying and heaving through his laughs. “Oh man, who would know we needed drugged Stanley singing Disney songs to make our lives better?”

The other agreed while engaging once again on the camera that Eddie was holding with his hands. Post surgery Stan was now touching the bandages around his cheeks and almost bursting into tears.

“ _The bwirds wer soooo nice to meee, mum!”_ And there it was, he started crying.

 _That’s enough_ , Eddie decided as he shut the camera screen off and slid it back to Stan’s hands. The said boy was so red by now, but his expression remained serious on his side of the table.

“I begged them not to show you this.” Stan stared at Eddie, who looked paler than usual. “So _yeah_ , that happened.”

But Eddie almost couldn’t hear him over the five people laughing behind him and his own beating heart on his ears. He suddenly burst.

“Stop laughing you idiots!”

Mike looked at him apologetically and resumed his seat at the lunch table. While everyone followed his steps, Eddie was incoherently mumbling and cursing under his breath.

“That is _not_ good. Stan was emotional and singing. Oh god this is bad, this is bad, this is _awful.”_

“We told you.” Beverly said with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t wanna hear it, okay? I just don’t wanna hear it!” Out of frustration he grabbed his forgotten fork and stabbed it on his now cold lunch.

“It’s n-not that buh-bad, Eddie. It’s the best part!” Bill smiled sympathetically at him.

“Yeah, it’s like the only thing that doesn’t suck about it. You can look at it later and laugh.” Richie added.

“Oh yeah? Like Stan is laughing? He’s having the time of his life now!” He pointed at Stan, who was quietly eating.

“He certainly was back then, though.” Mike spoke behind his hand, trying not to let his smile show.

“Besides, it’s Stan, he’s 95% serious all the time.” Ben made his point.

“Yeah, and it’s me! What makes you think I’m going to enjoy this later?”

“We will for sure.” Richie smirked at him and Eddie groaned, exasperated.

“You know, some people just get so knocked out that they just sleep through the drugs for hours.” Beverly tried to sooth his nerves. “Maybe you’re lucky.”

Eddie shook his head from side to side and locked his eyes on the table. “I’m just going to tell my mom to lock the door and not let anyone in.”


	2. Second

The day before the surgery came around and Eddie ended up doing the exact opposite. He didn’t know why, but it felt right at the moment.

“Hey, Ma?”

They were having dinner at the kitchen table. His mother finished her last bite of food and looked at his son.

“What is it, dear?”

“I know I’m supposed to rest a lot tomorrow after the dentist, but is it okay if my friends come see me?” He looked up at her with his best innocent expression.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Eddie…” She hesitated.

“You’re right, Ma, I know, but they just want to check in on me for an hour maybe?”

Sonia looked at him solemnly, considering the situation.

Eddie added “You can totally kick them out if they don’t behave.”

His mother sighed. “Oh, Eddie, but don’t you want your peace and quiet after such a big process? You’ll be so tired and in pain, bleeding… What if they hurt you? They’re so many, dear.”

Eddie did his best to look disappointed and nodded back at his mother, then he lowered his head back to his plate of food and resumed eating, quietly.

“Don’t look so sad, Eddie bear, it breaks me. I’m going to think about it tomorrow, it depends of how you feel afterwards, is that okay?”

Eddie nodded enthusiastically and quickly finished eating. After that he got up from his seat and leaned in to kiss his mother’s cheek, grabbing the empty plates to bring them over to the sink and start cleaning them.

As his mother finished taking every dish to the sink and leave the kitchen, his thoughts lead to his reasons. Reasons why he did what he did.

Even if he would never admit it, deep down Eddie knew that this may be the only way that some things would be said.

But he tried not to think too much about it. If things went wrong, he would blame it on the medicine.

When he finished the dishes a while later, he stopped by the living room entrance.

“Hey, mom?”

She tore her eyes from the television and struggled to find his face in the dark room. “Yes, Eddie?”

“Don’t mention to my friends that I asked for them to come, please?”

She nodded. “Okay, honey, I won’t. Goodnight.”

“Thanks, Ma. Goodnight.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Eddie was almost sure he was conscious. His senses were working, maybe not at their best, but he could see and hear and smell and taste the blood and soaked cotton inside his mouth. He couldn’t really feel it, however. And he was still trying to figure out if the rest of his body was awake.

The last thing he remembers was an uncomfortable dentist chair and being watched by two green masked man, one of them kept asking him questions like:

“What is your name?”

To which Eddie would answer quickly. “Edward Kaspbrak.” His voice showed naked anxiety and suddenly he wondered if it was possible to have an asthma attack while being operated. How could he forget to ask that to his friends?

“Can you raise your hand for me, Edward?”

Eddie internally cringed at the name but he did as asked and raised his right arm from the plastic covered chair and let if fall back down. He didn’t understand the purpose of it, or why he was asked to do it every 10 seconds.

There was a mask around his mouth and nose and he inhaled whatever was being administrated, his left arm also held a needle.

Minutes passed, he had raised his hand at least 4 times already. His anxiety grew, his eyes darted between the ceiling and he counted the patterns there like his life depended on it.

_‘Don’t think about it. Just don’t think about it.’_

“Raise your hand.” The dentist instructed. Eddie raised it, quickly and easy.

_‘Who invented patterned ceilings? Why are there so many blotches on it? Is it paint drops?’_

“Can you raise your hand again, Eddie?”

Well that name was certainly better, sure thing, doc. But when Eddie tried to raise his arm, it was suddenly _heavy_. Not just heavy, hundreds and hundreds of pounds _heavy._

It was so hard to raise it that it took him full 5 seconds to spread his hand in the air. Then, when he tried to lower it down, it just fell limp with a muffled sound on the cushion underneath his body.

Eddie went unconscious.

 

He still didn’t know if he was dreaming or awake. He could swear he was seeing his mother’s figure sitting on a chair by his left, and… were those his feet?

Probably, but they didn’t feel attached to his body.

He felt like talking, just saying something, but he was immensely tired. Eddie wanted to sleep. This chair was the most comfortable place he had ever laid down on.

His eyes were lidded and hurting from the bright room, but he fought it back and started looking around. His head crooked sideways to rest at his shoulder. He wanted to move, when was the last time he had moved?  
He decided to move his legs and bounce them on the chair once. The noise made the woman he thought to be his mom spread up from her seat and get closer to him.

“Hey, baby… How are you feeling?”

Eddie tried to say ‘ _The best._ ’ But it came out as a weird muffled sound. He frowned.

Another woman entered the room and started chatting with Sonia about the conditions of the recovery and pain killers. The conversation went unnoticed by Eddie, who just learned that he could lift his hands and move his fingers in front of his face.

‘ _Look at them moving...’_ He thought as he wiggled his fingers again, mesmerized.

Then he brought them closer and closer, and started feeling at his head. There was something wrapped around him, hugging his chin all the way up to the hairline.

 _“Shtan had these tooo!”_ He talked more to himself than to anyone in the room. _“Nwice…”._

The ride home was hell for Sonia, Eddie was more awake now but he was still leaning all his weight on her and refused to make his feet work properly. There were three attempts of making Eddie sit still on the passenger seat without trying to open the door as soon as she closed it. He settled down but opened the window all the way when his mother started the car.

The weird thing is that Eddie wasn’t really talking much. He just seemed hyperactive and could not stop touching things, the buttons, the mirror above him, Sonia’s shoulder, his clothes. He was clapping his hands lazily and snapping his fingers in a weird rhythm. But that was good enough if it meant he wouldn’t touch his mouth or mess with the bandages.

There was an ice pack laying on his lap that he was suppose to hold against his cheeks. “Eddie, baby, you have to hold the ice on your face, okay?” Eddie looked at her for a good 10 seconds, his eyelids low.

 _“You canth tell me whadtodo.”_ Then he leaned his head out of the window and screamed to a group of three boys passing on the street. _“Heeeey, hot stuff!”_

Suddenly there was a hand grasping on his shirt and pulling him back away from the window. His mother was fuming with embarrassment.

“Lord, help me.” She sighed soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have been writing the third part and it's probably going to take two days to post because I won't be able to write today and I'm still figuring out the things I'll make Eddie do.  
> I hope I won't disappoint? But yeah, please tell me your opinions, they make my day better :)  
> I'm forever grateful for anyone reading this !  
> (The last chapter will be bigger)


	3. Third

One hour had passed since they arrived home and the doorbell rang. Sonia had almost forgot about the conversation that took place the night before. When she opened the door to face six smiling teenagers with a large number of ice cream boxes and blankets, she almost rolled her eyes too hard and shut the door right in their faces.

“Guh-Good afternoon, Mrs.K”

“I assume you’re here to check on Eddie?” Every head nodded back at her. She contemplated her options, finally giving in. “Just be careful with him, he’s not himself and he can’t get hurt.”

They were about to step inside when a sudden cry was heard from the room upstairs. The six friends were startled as they watched the older woman make her way up in a rush and they quickly followed, the front door shutting behind them with a loud noise.

When they made their way to where the cries were coming from, Eddie’s bedroom, they encountered a very funny sight. Richie almost dropped the ice cream he had in his arms when he took in the scene. Eddie was in front of his dresser facing the mirror, and he was crying. The type of cry that leaves you sobbing with a runny nose. But the one thing that really jumped to him was

Eddie looked _extremely adorable._

There were bandages all around his head from his chin to the top, making his messed-up hair spurt out in various directions. His cheeks were puffy, maybe swollen, most likely due to the cotton pads shoved inside. Eddie’s eyes were shiny with tears just like his cheeks and nose which were heavily pink. His lips were dry, chapped, and red-smeared. Maybe that could be disgusting for some, but the whole look of him just made Richie melt.

Eddie cried out once again just like a baby would when he doesn’t get attention. Richie was brought out of his awe and noticed that Sonia was apprehensive beside him, trying to figure out how to calm his son.

“Eddie bear, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” She planted her hands on his shoulders to turn him around to face her. But Eddie shoved her hands away weakly and turned to the mirror again, getting so close to it over the dresser that he almost bumped his face on the reflective surface.

 _“Look at it!”_ He cried out, bringing a hand to his mouth and pushing his lips so that all of his teeth were showing. A bloody pad threatened to fall. _“Juslook at it!”_

Richie made his way over, surpassing Beverly and Mike, who were the closest to Eddie. On the corner of his eye he could see Bev holding his camera up and silently recording.

“Eddie, what am I suppose to look at?” Sonia looked closer at his reflection, noticing as he pointed to the various stiches on the back of his mouth. The others saw her face pale up a little. “Did the stiches open? Are you hurting, baby? Let me look at them pleas-“

 _“Looks so ugly.”_ He sobbed. _“Make ‘em leave, ma. I donwanna ‘em!”_

“Eds.” Richie approached him by placing a hand on the boy’s shoulders. Eddie immediately turned to face him with teary eyes, making Richie’s heart skip a beat. Eddie scanned his eyes over each of his friends and sniffled, finally realizing they were all there. His mother stood still on his other side of him “They’re just stiches. They’ll fall off before you notice.”

Eddie locked his eyes with Richie’s again, blinking his tears away. _“Wreally?”_

“Yeah, really. You’ll wake up one day and they’re not there anymore.”

Behind the camera, Beverly smirked.

It seemed too good to be true. Eddie turned to his mother for confirmation. “It’s true, honey, they’re temporary.”

 “We brought you ice cream, blankets and a movie.” Mike’s voice made its way through the room and Eddie scanned his friends again, each of them holding something for him. When his chin started trembling again Stan broke the silence and grabbed Eddie’s hand, leading him to the bedroom door.

“The ice cream won’t eat itself, let’s go grab spoons.”

His mom stood in place watching the group go down the stairs.

 

Stan kept guiding Eddie to the couch while Bill and Ben made their way to the kitchen in order to grab spoons and store the extra ice cream in the freezer. When they came back, with four ice cream flavours in their hands, they found Mike and Richie getting the movie and the blankets ready while Stan attempted to make Eddie sit still.

“Eddie, sit down for once.” He tried to settle the boy down on the couch cushions, failing miserably as Eddie scrambled to his feet right away.

_“Noo!”_

Stan managed to grab him by his waist before he went on a running spree around the house.

“We’re just going to eat ice cream, we brought you your favourite, lemon.” He forced him back on the couch.

 _“Oh, okay.”_ Eddie settled down for two seconds, but as soon as Stan took his hands away, Eddie rushed underneath him, dodging him successfully to stand up on his own. The dizziness hit him and his knees buckled before he could start running. Luckily, Richie was close enough to grab him by his waist, like Stan had done seconds ago, before Eddie hit the ground.

With a giggling, drugged boy in his arms, he turned to face the others. “Jesus, how long does this last?”

Beverly zoomed in on the scene, her voice behind the camera. “Hours. Maybe five? Enjoy it while you can.”

If he could, Richie would have flipped her off for that, but he was busy holding a scrambling Eddie who was trying so hard to get away. He sat down on the couch with the boy in his arms, holding him still as much as he could. The rest of them took a spot on the floor or the remaining couch space. Beverly finally shut the camera off.

“Eddie, for fuck’s sake stop moving.” His fighting was getting weaker, but he ceased on giving up.

 _“Lemme go.”_ Richie held Eddie harder against his chest, sitting the boy half on his lap and half on the couch. As revenge, Eddie pressed his nails on Richie’s uncovered knee, making him hiss and curse under his breath.

 “Eddie bear?”

Seven heads turned to the living room entrance, where Sonia had just walked in. Her eyes scanned the two boys sitting so close and Richie audibly gulped. She approached his son with neat steps and tried her best to ignore the position he was in. Eddie had quieted down with the sudden interruption and he was looking up at his mother with the same expressionless face.

“I’m going to get these new prescriptions the doctor gave you. I left your bed ready if you want to go sleep. Meanwhile, I need you to eat something, okay?” She started to tilt Eddie’s chin up. Eddie opened his mouth so his mother could remove the blood-soaked gauzes. She talked to the teenagers next. “Can I count on you to look after him?” After a unison ‘yes’ she nodded in approvement. “Make sure he eats this ice cream you brought, and after he finishes-“ She handed a package of new gauzes to Richie, his eyebrows rose as he took them in one hand, the other still around Eddie. “-he needs to put on these. Two or three, depends on the bleeding.”

Richie looked up at her with a dumb stare but nodded anyway. She took one final look at her son and left a kiss on the top of his head, leaving the room afterwards.

Once she left, the room kept quiet, the only sound being the beginning of the movie. Beverly spoke once the front door closed.

“I can’t believe I didn’t catch that on video. Your expression was more embarrassing than anything this boy will do today.”

But no one answered her, which made everything weirder. Richie was still stuck looking at the door, and everyone was equally quiet. Eddie was distracted trying to open a box of lemon flavoured ice cream.

“Why are we watching a muh-movie again? E-Eddie won’t remember it.” Bill broke the silence.

“Yeah, it was stupid idea.” Mike agreed with him.

“Well, we have to do something anyway.” Ben remarked.

Shrugging, Bev suggested  “Let’s just feed the beast and have fun with this.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Stan, from his spot on the floor, took the box from Eddie’s hand and opened it, giving it back to him along with a spoon.

Eddie happily dived in and everyone was getting ready to do the same when he whined out. _“I can’t find my mouth!”_ And it was the funniest thing watching him struggle to eat as he pressed the spoon on his chin instead. Ben was sitting on his other side and tried to guide Eddie’s hand in the right direction. But Eddie, stubborn as ever, pushed him away, claiming that he was able to do it. His method consisted of getting his left hand to find his mouth and then successfully lead the spoon towards it, finally eating.

Stan was looking at him questioningly. “That ought to work.”

And so, they settled on sharing ice cream with a movie as background noise and soft blankets draped on their laps. Eddie’s own ice cream was kept to himself for obvious reasons. Richie ended up eating from his left, where Mike sat with a strawberry flavour.

On the opposite side of the couch, Beverly passed the camera to Bill, who was sitting on an old recliner. He gladly accepted it and started recording, keeping the camera partly hidden.

“So…” Bev spoke up. “Eddie, how’d it go?”

He looked at her, chin dripping with melted sugary sorbet from the lack of sensation on his mouth _._ “Ooh, it went _greeat!”_ He spoke with a mouthful. His voice cleared up a little without the stuffed cotton but it was still dragged from the medicine.

“Yeah? How can you tell?” She herself also eating.

Eddie shrugged.  “I didn’t die, I guess.” The answer took a few laughs from the group. From his spot on the recliner, Bill snickered and zoomed in a little bit. Beverly kept the chat going.

“You’re awfully quiet. No fun.”

“Bev don’t push it.” Mike protested. If there was a best-case scenario, this was probably it.

“But it’s true! I was hoping for a little more.” She insisted.

At her disappointment, Ben suggested “Maybe he just needs to sleep already?”

Eddie whined out from his spot between the three talking teenagers.  _“I’m literally hereee!”_ He waved his spoon around while he talked. “You’re treating me like a stupid baby!” And since chaos was asked, his spoon collided with Richie’s face, knocking his glasses sideways.

“ _Ow!”_ Richie yelped in pain, making Eddie turn around to face him. Ben almost spit ice cream from his mouth with the urge to laugh. “Oh god, can I go blind?” Richie put a hand over his eye, his glasses threating to fall.

“ _See?_ He’s the baby, _not me…”_ Eddie tried to prove his point but Richie just whined more in response.

“I have spit and bloody dairy _on, my, eye.”_ And Eddie just lost it completely. He threw his head back on the couch and laughed loudly.

“Guys, this is really starting to burn.” He disentangled his arm from Eddie’s waist to remove his glasses and rub on his red eye. Their legs still tangled “Can someone get me a tissue or something?”

No one answered him, everyone distracted with Eddie, still laughing and hitting his hand on Ben’s arm who just wanted to eat in peace.

“Thanks a lot! Let me just remind you if I get up, Eddie gets up, and I’m gonna leave it to you to catch him.”

That was enough to make Bev leave her spot on the arm of the couch. When she came back with a wet towel on her hand, she approached Richie.

“Wipe his chin too, don’t let the bandages get dirty.”

“Am I the designated babysitter here?” He asked with confusion in his voice. His heart was already going nuts of having Eddie on his lap. The truth was, it was getting harder and harder not to stare or act stupid around Eddie when he looked so adorable and vulnerable. Richie just wanted to hug him close to his chest and he was positive he would do it if they didn’t have an audience with them. Somehow, this was turning out to be more embarrassing for him than to Eddie.

He finally rubbed his eye clean, trying to relieve the burning sensation.

“Oh no, you’re just the designated target for our entertainment since you have a crush on him.” Bev said while she sat back down again, trying hard not to smile.

“Bev!” Richie’s mouth opened and closed countless times, speechless. He felt his blood boil.

 “Oh, this is golden, tell me you’re getting this on camera!” Mike talked to Bill between chuckles.

Richie shrieked. “You’re recording?!”

“I-It was your idea to b-bring a camera!” He defended himself from his spot.

Richie talked more to the camera than to anyone specifically. “This is fucking unfair! Eddie, if you see this, don’t believe anything these jerks said!”

“Relax, we’re just messing with you.” Stan said from his spot on the ground.

“Go fuck yourself, Snow White.” He then pointed to Bill and the camera. “And turn that shit off for a minute!”

Bill slowly lowered the camera down again, exchanging glances with the others, all of them surprised by the way Richie was acting.

After cleaning his eye, he turned slightly sideways to find Eddie’s head still on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. His laughter had died a little ago. Richie poked Eddie’s side and the boy squirmed under the touch, looking at him through lidded eyes.

He gently wiped Eddie’s chin with the damp towel and allowed himself to stare since everyone was quiet and trying to catch the plot of the forgotten movie. Eddie was breathing through his mouth, his lips agape and dried. When Richie took his eyes from Eddie’s mouth, he realized Eddie was looking right back at him, a very peaceful expression on his face.

They stared at each other while he finished cleaning him and Eddie’s eyelids trembled while he did so.

Eddie’s eyes would always speak to him, drugged or not. For years, Richie wondered if they held a glint in them at all times, just like they do when they look at each other. Right now, in this room with low orange light coming from the late afternoon outside, Eddie’s eyes held a sweet brown and they pierced through Richie’s soul like blades cutting paper. Richie stopped moving the towel when Eddie darted his eyes lower only to get back up seconds later

Eddie gently pushed the ice cream into Richie’s space, breaking the stare. He took it from Eddie’s grip and put it on the coffee table in front of them, grabbing the package of new clean gauzes that was previously given to him.

Taking a last glance around to find everyone eating and watching the movie, he waved the package to the other boy. All he got in response was the moving of Eddie’s legs to get properly comfortable on top of his own. Eddie kept his head thrown back on the top of the couch and opened his mouth further to Richie, and he got the message.

Richie took one squared compress and rolled it into a cylinder, placing it over the still bleeding back of Eddie’s mouth. He was about to put in the second one on the opposite side when the smaller boy broke the silence with a hoarse voice.

_“You’re a dickhead…”_

A small but sudden sense of guilt crept to him from the way he snapped at his friends a minute ago but he decided to ignore it. His face softened with Eddie’s voice and he finished the task at hand, throwing the package on the coffee table as well.

When he fell back against the couch, he hesitated a little before sliding his hand behind Eddie again. But when he did it, Eddie immediately leaned on him and turned his back to Ben. His head fell in the crook of Richie’s neck, resting against his shoulder.

Eddie knew what he was doing, he just didn’t know _why_ he was doing it. Everything that went in his head was being done, not a second thought was given to anything.  
Three hours had passed since he woke up in the dentist, so the dizzy sensation was wearing off a little. He was aware of the stiffness that Richie’s body was when he got closer, it made him wonder if he was doing something wrong. He didn’t let go nonetheless.

When Eddie felt Richie’s grip tighten around him and his shoulders relaxing, he allowed himself to nestle his nose on the skin of his neck.

It made Richie squirm with tingles and bite his tongue. This was too much to handle, it broke his heart to think Eddie didn’t know what he was doing or that he wouldn’t really remember this or even know he did it.

They settled like that for some minutes, Eddie even tried to watch the movie. During this time Richie started feeling fidgety and nervous. From his peripherical vision, he felt watched, which never bothered him before but now it certainly was. He was about to find out if someone was looking at them when the front door was unlocked.

When Sonia entered the room and walked towards them, Richie took his hands off from Eddie and kept them to himself.

Eddie tried to sit upright. She made a quick check-up on him that consisted of feeling his forehead for a possible fever and inspecting once again the inside of his mouth, taking this opportunity to remove the cotton once again.

“How are you feeling, Eddie?”

“I’m fine, m’not dizzy anymore.”

She nodded back and gave him a small smile. “Don’t you want to rest?” She hinted on his friends leaving.

“No, Ma, I’m okay.” He reassured.

That was enough to please her and she left to go grab a glass of water along with the pills.

Richie watched her leave and as soon as her figure disappeared through the door, Eddie lunged forwards and did what his mind told him to. He dragged his tongue along Richie’s cheek, quickly. Poor Richie jolted on his seat, wide eyes and soon-to-be red face. He was about to squeal something along the lines of _‘What the hell?’_ when Sonia came back. He watched as Eddie acted regularly and took his pills, never breaking his face into giving something away.

Richie cleaned his cheek with the back of his palm only to find some smeared red on his skin. He soon understood that Eddie did it on purpose to tease him in front of his mother.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Eddie?” And he answered her positively while placing new compresses inside his mouth. “Alright… Tell me if you need anything. I’m going to make you dinner.”

Gulping down the urge to freak out, Richie caught Bev’s gaze once they were left alone again. She was fighting back a smirk and he mouthed ‘ _Help me’_ while Eddie planted his head back on Richie’s shoulder. Bev winked at him with a smug drawn on her face, going back to her quiet conversation with Ben.

He inhaled sharply and tried to focus on the stupid movie but it wasn’t really working. Was anyone even watching? He hoped so. He failed to notice if anyone had watched what Eddie did.

 _‘It’s no big deal. Get it together, Richie. He’s not himself.’_ He tried to calm down, which worked for a couple of minutes until he was ready to throw himself off the roof.

Eddie had decided to poke his tongue out again and press it against Richie’s neck. Stiffening instantly, Richie started to panic and he tried to gently push Eddie away but the other boy just giggled under his breath and this time he licked innocent and small strokes on the same spot. 

Every hair on Richie’s body stood up and he disentangled himself from Eddie in a rush. He made a move to get up, dragging Eddie along.

“Well, Eddie’s tired… so I’m gonna make him lay down before dinner.” He talked in a rush and gave a step forward while grabbing Eddie’s arm.

Eddie stopped him. _“What? I’m not tiwed. I wanna watch the muovie.”_ His voice once again muffled but it was obvious the teasing tone underneath his words.

The others were all aware of the situation and just stared at the scene, loving it.

Richie gave a nervous giggle. “Sure you are, Eddie Spaghetti. C’mon.” And he tugged his arm again, moving towards the hallway.

Once they made it to his room (Eddie only tripped once on the stairs) they sat side by side on the bed.

“Why’d you do that for, Eds?” His leg bouncing unconsciously.

Eddie shrugged as an answer, but decided to add more after seconds of silence. _“I knew we-“_

He paused abruptly and got up to empty his mouth on the trashcan near his desk. He settled back down on the same spot by Richie’s side. “I knew we’d both like it.”

Richie looked at him incredulous, he groaned and grasped his hair tightly. “You’re killing me here! Why do you have to be drugged?” He asked to no one in particular.

“I’m not that out of myself.” Eddie bumped their knees together. “It’s pretty worn off, I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t.” Richie inhaled profoundly, a nervous tingle on his stomach. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Or what I’m supposed to do.” Their eyes locked again and for a brief moment, Eddie looked sober.

“Just lay down with me and stay for dinner.” Richie wanted to protest, but it would be a failed attempt due to Eddie’s tired condition. He hesitated but nodded in response, watching as Eddie got under the covers.  
He crawled his way to Eddie’s side and mimicked his actions, loving the weight of the blankets and sheet over his body. They shared the pillow and nestled closely on each other’s space, eyes locked for a long time and feeling warm all over.

“What about the others?” Richie whispered through the silence after some minutes.

“They probably know we’re not going back down.” The anesthesia was definitely wearing off by now. Despite the painkillers he took, Eddie could feel his mouth tingling in soreness and it hurt to move his tongue around. The bloody taste was uncomfortable and persisting, but he found himself feeling more than okay when he felt his best friend’s arm settle over his figure and hugging him close.

By now, Richie was sure that he was high along with Eddie. Maybe they were high on different things, maybe not. He was drugged and lost on his own feelings, only hopping that Eddie’s loopy ones mattered just as much.

If tomorrow they would have to deal with the teasing, then let it be.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Did you catch that?” Bev turned to Bill as soon as the two boys made their way upstairs.

“Of course I d-did. I don’t joke around, B-Bev.” Bill said smugly and got up from his spot at the recliner to go sit on empty seat of the couch.

“Oh, thank god, I was trying so hard not to laugh.” Mike admitted while he moved closer to watch the video Bill was about to show.

“Right? They were right between us! I can’t believe Richie thought we couldn’t see it.” Ben was also eager to see everything again, this time not from the corner of his eye.

Stan turned around on the carpet to face his friends. “Wait, were you filming this whole time?” Bill nodded back at him, smirking. “The whole thing?”

“You bet!”

He got up from the floor to squeeze himself between Bill and Ben. “I can’t believe we’re getting new blackmail content.”

From her side of the couch, Beverly spoke while leaning in to watch closely.

“Right back at you, Stanley. Right back at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to post, I was figuring out what to do with loopy Eddie. This got longer than expected..  
> It's here! Hope I didn't build up anyone's exectations and let you down or anything, hopefully?  
> I want to thank everyone that read this and commented and gave kudos, this story got way more feedback than I was expecting and it's amazing!  
> Can't wait to post a fanfic I've been working on for months now, it's Reddie as well, maybe you'll read it too, who knows.  
> Anyway, tell me your opinions, good or bad, I can take them  
> Thank you so much, and bless you if you read this till the end  
> \- Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a tiny story. It's been on my mind for a while and it will be based on some of my experiences with dental surgery.  
> Please tell me your thoughts on it! It would mean the world to me :)


End file.
